


Moving On

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After the war everyone tries to move forward. R/Hr and some H/G and other canon pairings.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron was pacing back and forth in his attic bedroom. It was the morning of Fred's funeral, and the weather was appropriately dreary. Everything had already been set up in the back garden of the Burrow the day before. His mum was running around the house frantically trying to get everything ready for the gathering that would happen afterward. The funeral itself would be a sad event, but George insisted that there be an 'after party'. He said that it was what Fred would have wanted.

George had not shown much emotion at all since Fred’s death. Everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around him, afraid that something would set him off. He was taking it well... almost too well. It seemed it was only a matter of time until it all swelled up inside him and came bursting out.

Ron was dealing with Fred's death in almost the same way. It was as if he and George were in complete denial. They refused to talk about it with anyone; they both changed the subject or left the room when Fred was mentioned.

Ron had stopped pacing and was getting dressed when there was a knock at his door.

"Hey, can I come in?"

It was Hermione. He quickly pulled on his dress robes and turned toward the door. "Yeah, it’s open."

She slowly pushed the door open and poked her head in. "Are you dressed? Everyone is heading to the back now.” He didn’t respond. “Ron, we can’t be late to your brother’s funeral.”

He ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t want to go. No, I think I’m just going to stay up here.” _They won’t miss me, there are lots of people down there._

 “Ron, you can’t do that! No one wants to go to a funeral, but it’s just something you’re supposed to do. You know, to pay your respects.” She started walking towards him.

 “Fuck all that, Fred wouldn’t care if I missed his depressing funeral.” He looked out the window and saw people filing into the back garden.

 “Don’t say that! What a terrible thing to say, Ron. You don’t mean it.” Hermione sighed and stood next to him. “Look Ron, just come with me downstairs okay? It won’t take long; the funeral will be over before you know it. Why are you so reluctant to go?” She put her hand on his shoulder.

 “I just can’t go, okay? I don’t think I can take it.”

 “Oh Ron, I’m so sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug. It took him by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her too. “I can’t imagine what you are going through. I’ve never lost a family member.” He heard her sniffle and held her tighter.

 “Oh shite. Don’t cry. I’m sorry for whatever I said that upset you.” _Oh no what have I done now? All you ever do is make her cry, you bloody idiot!_ She buried her face in his chest so her voice was muffled when she spoke up.

 “Oh, it’s nothing you said. It’s just all so horrible! I don’t want to go to the funeral either, Ron, but we really should.” She pulled back and looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please come downstairs with me.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and hung his head.

 “Okay okay! I’ll go, for you, you know, in case you need someone to cry on. I seem to be pretty good at that.” _As long as you keep your mouth shut and don’t say anything stupid like you usually do. Okay. I can do this; I can keep it together. I can’t lose it in front of everyone._ She smiled at him and took his hand, her cheeks going a little pinker. It made him feel like a nancy boy, but just having her hold his hand made him feel better, though he would never admit it in front of any other bloke.

They made their way downstairs and out the back door. Everyone was already seated, so they looked around for Harry or Ginny. Both of them were sitting in the front row with the rest of the Weasley family, and they had obviously saved seats for them. Almost immediately after they took their seats the funeral began.

It was your standard run of the mill funeral. A few people got up and shared memories they had of Fred. Ron looked around at his family. His mum was crying the whole time while clutching onto his dad. He was rubbing her back but also had tears running down his cheeks. _Shite, I can’t look at them and hold it together._ He looked at his older brother, Percy; his face was buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs. It was very unlike Percy to let go of his pride like that. Ron quickly looked away, trying to find someone in the family that wasn’t crying. He saw Bill, his oldest brother, who seemed to be holding it together quite well. His wife was crying though, her face buried in his neck. Next to them was Charlie. Good old Charlie. He’s tough. He works with bloody dragons. He might be tough on the outside, but Charlie was obviously emotionally devastated. He was biting his lip as he quickly wiped tears from his face. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to Hermione. Ron looked over at them and saw that they were both crying too. _Ginny?! She is the last person I thought would break down. I thought she would have to hold onto Harry while he sobbed, the emotional git._ The only one left to look for was George. He was sitting next to mum, his face totally free of expression. _Ok that’s better; I’ll just try to do what he’s doing. Just stare straight ahead… it will be over soon._ But when Ron turned his head, right in front of him was Fred’s open casket, so he had to avert his eyes and hope it would end soon. 

Lucky for Ron it ended soon after. The pallbearers walked down the aisle and gathered around the casket. Just as one of them was closing the lid, someone shouted, “NO!” Everyone looked in the direction of the commotion and saw that it was George. Gone was the emotionless face that was there minutes before. His expression was tortured, devastated. He scrambled out of his seat sobbing and still yelling, making his way toward his twin’s casket. Charlie jumped up and grabbed George in a bone crushing hug to keep him from running up to the front. After seeing this, his mum sobbed harder than ever. George was struggling against Charlie’s restraints, reaching towards the casket as it was being carried away. Charlie finally let go and George crumpled to the ground sobbing. Ron couldn’t take any more. He jumped out of his seat and ran back to the house. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and refused to let everyone see him lose it.

 


End file.
